


May We Remain Lost On Our Voyage Home

by linafalling2



Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), whovengers - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Thor AU, follows the movie thor, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafalling2/pseuds/linafalling2
Summary: Rose Tyler fell to the void, she never expected to fall back out of it, and she never expected to end up in a palace, and she definitely never thought she would end up falling for another lonely and hurt god.What if Pete Tyler did not return for Rose? and Rose was lost to universe prime? Doctor who/Thor cross over. Mainly follows Thor story line.First time actually committing and writing, comments are welcome!Shout out to my beta Covert_dragon97 for being awesome :))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Learning how to post on here, and everything else as i go, advice is welcome :)
> 
> All comments are welcome, i've never actually taken the time to write things out before so whoop whoop :)
> 
> Big shout out to my Beta Covert_dragon97

# Chapter One- New Acquaintances

### A year before events of Thor

“Tell me, how did you come to find yourself in the Queens garden?” The All-Father wearily asked as he sat back down in his throne.

“Well… you see, I’m not entirely sure how I got ‘ere. There was a war, or an invasion more like, we didn’t have the necessary means to fight these aliens, Daleks they’re like giant pissed off deadly pepper pots, and cybermen, things which use to be human but removed emotion, tried to fight them off, but they were covered in this…” she paused for a moment thinking of a proper way to put it. “Void residue. They came over from another universe, there was a tear in the fabric of the wal. We, the Doctor and i, had figured out a way to fix it, get them all in one fell swoop. But there was a complication: I had this residue on me too, the Doctor, he was sort of the brains behind all of this, we had the clamps to secure us to the walls, and these levers to open the void, but…” she paused and took a shaky breath. “Somethin’ went wrong, my lever slipped, and after I fixed it, I slipped, and fell into the void.” She fidgeted in place, “After that… well, I’m not so sure of what happened, I don’t know how much time passed, or what was going on, or much of anything. Then all of the sudden I was falling, and I woke up in your gardens.” She finished without flourish.

A heavy sigh left the All-Father, “Heimdall, do you have any knowledge of this supposed fight?”

“No, my king,” He said in his booming monotone voice, startling Rose, who didn’t even see him standing off to the side of the room, watching but not taking part in the trial.

“Well, I’m not too sure where I landed or what universe, as I said we were dealing with a fight between two universes, and my understanding is that the void is the space between all of them. It would not be so far-fetched that I would have landed in an entirely different place, where none of what happened there happened ‘ere.” She said in a slight huff.

The All-Father hummed softly in acknowledgement, “One can never be too careful when ones children are on the line. You must understand my taking your sudden appearance seriously when you fall out of the sky almost on top of them.” He tapped Gungnir against the floor “I can see no ill intent in your… fall; Rose Tyler may remain in the palace until we can find a suitable way to send her back.” Tapping Gungnir against the floor again as if the action itself finalized his decision. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Rose managed an awkward bow before following a servant who would show her to her room. She didn’t know if they truly believed her; in all likeliness, she suspected the action was more of a ‘keep your enemies’ close reaction than belief in her tale as true. The All-Father did not seem the type to be charitable to strangers. Not that she had anything to do with where she fell from the void; just because she happened to virtually fall on top of the two princes of Asgard in their morning stroll through the Queen’s gardens. 

Rose quickly took to spending time in the library; she planned to visit the rest of Asgard when a good time opened up. Surprised by her own draw to books, she idly wondered if the Doctor had rubbed off on her, made her interested in actually learning and reading. Rose settled herself into a small nook, with a book over the world tree, called Yggdrasil, and a nice view over one of Asgard’s many gardens. Time seemed to lose its hold on her as she engrossed herself in the book she grabbed. When a tray of food was plopped down in front of her it was unexpected to say the least. 

“Normally we take meals in the Dining hall, for your future reference.” Rose instantly decided she rather liked that voice, as she looked up to find its owner, surprised to see the young man she saw in the throne room when the All-Father was debating if she was a threat to Asgard or not. Rose was not aware that the young man in front of her with slicked back black hair and fancy leather clothes was, in fact, the younger prince of Asgard, since when she fell she was not very aware of her surroundings. She smiled at him; she could practically hear her first Doctor muttering ‘he’s a bit pretty’ as she acknowledged him. 

Eyeing the plate of what appeared to be grapes and cheese, “So this is what passes as a meal here?” she asked cocking an eyebrow at the young man.

He chuckled softly in response leaning against the wall, “No, this would be but a small snack, and was a difficult feat in itself.” Gesturing towards the plate of food, “I am afraid even I cannot get away with sneaking a meal in here, the librarians have limits.” 

She grinned, “Well, we better not let them catch us then,” putting the book down and popping a grape in her mouth, “It’s funny, I never got my A-levels. I never cared much for books and yet here I am, in the second largest library I’ve ever seen, and actually enjoying reading.” She glanced around the library, she used to spend evenings in the TARDIS library with the Doctor, being here she felt comfortable, although she’s sure before the Doctor she would have done anything and everything to avoid a day at the library. 

Loki furrowed his brow, “A-levels?”

“It’s a test to qualify for higher education, like college. Never got around to taking mine, ran off with a boy, didn’t get around ta the finishin’ school part.” She waved a hand in a never mind that kind of gesture. “Doesn’t matter much anymore anyways, I don’t even think he’s looking for me to bring me home, the void wasn’t quite advertised as a livable experience.” 

“What was it like, the void?” this question being the entire reason he bothered approaching the young woman in the first place, no one had heard of anyone falling through the void and living before.

Rose paused to gather her thoughts, “It was cold, and empty, like… you can’t feel anything, and like you’re falling, and not falling at all. There’s no passage of time, it’s like everything and nothing all at once, I don’t know how I survived, I don’t know how long I was there. It was… awful.” She ended quietly, before standing up, “Thanks for the food, but there’s an entire civilization out there for me to go explore.” She said, hoping to change the subject, and move on to happier things, walking out of the library she walked straight into Thor, whom she did actually recognize from her fall. 

After steading herself Rose muttered and apology for both falling on him, and running into him, which Thor was quick to dismiss with a simple “No harm done,” and letting that be the end of it. Loki walked up to the other side of Thor, alerting him to Rose’s wish to explore Asgard’s lower town, “Brother, let’s not be rude hosts, and escort her down to the…” Loki paused for a moment eyeing Rose who was staring at the two trying to find some resemblance between the two brothers. “Market,” Loki finished having decided that would be a place of interest to her; really, he wanted to find out more about the strange human who read complicated books for fun, and he figured dropping her in an unfamiliar place would be a good place to start. Thor nodded in agreement, and the two lead the way to the market. 

When they got to the market Rose, was practically bouncing with excitement, too busy being in awe by the busy but beautiful marketplace to notice the whispers about the group. Rose quickly got lost in the busy street moving from booth to booth. When Loki and Thor caught up with her, they found her again with food, which neither of them could fathom how she acquired that with no money, “How did you… pay for that?” Thor asked curiously as these merchants usually only take Asgardian currency. 

She pulled out the psychic paper, which she forgot to return to the Doctor before she fell, “Psychic paper, allows them to see whatever I want them to see.” Before slipping it back into her pocket, and turning back to the crowd “This… this was always the fun part.” She stated with a nod.

Loki tilted his head in confusion looking around, “What was?” He never liked the markets much, too loud, too many people, most of them ready to fawn over his brother at the drop of a hat. Looking back at Rose, he saw her weaving through the crowd again. “Where are you going?” he called after her.

She turned back around with a tongue-touched smile, “Oh, you know, new culture, I’ve got ta throw myself in! Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing a stranger!” she declared quoting her first Doctor and disappearing back into the crowd.


	2. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments, its been amazing to hear from y'all, i greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> I wont have a set schedule for updates mostly because my life is kind of hectic right now with different projects and commissions, and bowling. In fact it may be a few more days before my next update because i have a bowling tournament and im going to be out of town for a few days, and i can not write during that time. (weird technology rules where i live right now, and if i take it with me and write there, my computer will get taken up at night when we get back and i write at night so, thats not good.)
> 
> Thanks for all you do, my amazing beta Covert_dragon97, what would i do without you man, you're awesome and i love that you spare the time to beta my stuff, much appreciation :)

# Chapter two - Coronation

“Ah, the Lady Rose how wond-“

“It’s Dame Rose actually, how have you missed that, it’s been a now year,” Rose corrected Fandral.With a wink as she sat down to play cards with the group, which consisted of the warriors three, Sif, Thor, and Loki, the latter more begrudgingly participating with the rest. “So, Go Fish?” she asked to double check, having taught them the game roughly about six months ago, Thor quickly falling in love with the childish pastime chose it just about everytime.

“Oh dear, please, not again, something more complicated, such as the poker game with the… holding Tex-ass?” Loki asked as he shuffled the deck.

Rose chuckled “It’s called Texas Holdem Poker, and it’s Thor’s choice tonight: Go Fish, so that’s what we’re playin’. And no matter the grounds they object playing poker with you-“

“It’s a game where you’re meant to lie! It’s not fair to play against the Liesmith!” Volstagg interjected.

“No matter their objections, we’ll play on your night.” Rose ended taking the deck from Loki and dealing the cards out.

Knowing that this was probably the last night that they’d be able to get together just to play cards for a while, with Thor’s coronation happening tomorrow, and they would all probably be busy after as Thor adjusted to his new responsibilities, Rose had called them together for a peaceful game night. Not that these nights tended to end peacefully. Rose had been in Asgard for about a year now, and had become quick friends with the warriors three. Sif was a bit harder to win over, but once Rose showed genuine interest in learning to fight from her, and real belief in her abilities, Sif warmed up to Rose. Unfortunately, as Rose had grown closer to the rest of the group, Loki seemed to be pulling away. He had been her first friend before she befriended any of the others, spending most of her time in the library during her first few months in Asgard; a time in which she and Loki had become friends. Then Thor introduced her to the Warriors Three and Sif, and she spent her time in a multitude of places. The more time she spent with the others, the more Loki seemed to withdraw from the group, Rose started teaching them card games in attempt to draw Loki back in.

Rose looked around the group savoring this cheerful moment, well other than Sif glaring at Loki, who had recently turned her hair brunette from its original blonde and she was still pissed. Something was nagging at Rose telling her it’d be a long while before she saw them all together and happy again.

Late that night after everyone had disbanded, Rose had gone to bed missing owning a clock so she could know the time. Not that time progressed in Asgard normally, since it tends to simultaneously be both night and day in Asgard. A knock on the balcony door pulled Rose from her musings about time; Rose got up to find Loki standing in front of her balcony doors “What are you doing out there, and how did you get on my balcony? Why are you here actually?” Rose asked pulling him further into the room, “Loki, it‘s late, I think, we all have a busy day tomorrow, yeah? You should probably go.”

“Rose, you have been around long enough to know, do you think he is ready?” Loki asked, as if he wanted to know he would have someone on his side if something went wrong tomorrow, not that Loki feared anything would; he was careful.

“Loki, the people want to see Thor crowned, the king wants ‘im crowned, the Queen wants ’im crowned, Thor wants ‘imself crowned, at this point it’s not a matter of ‘im bein’ ready.” Rose sat down, “’S that what’s been eatin’ ya. You’ve been, I dunno, far recently.”

Loki frowned, not used to people noticing things like that when it comes to him. “But you share my sentiment, that Thor is not yet ready to rule?” he decided to come back to her question later if at all.

Rose looked back to the balcony, “You never answered my question, and how’d ya get there?”

“Magic. As you said, Dame Rose, it’s late, and tomorrow is a big day. My apologies for interrupting your sleep.” Loki cut the conversation short, not wanting to answer more questions, having gotten the confirmation he wanted, although he was unsure why it seemed to matter to him.

The day of Thor’s coronation was hectic; Rose could not shake the feeling of dread in her that something would go wrong. She kept telling herself that it’s just nerves from last night’s conversation, but the unease persisted. She wanted to catch Loki and assure him that Thor’s ruling would end up just fine, but he spent the morning in Odin’s council room before getting ready, by which time the servants had managed to wrestle her down to be outfitted for the evening.

By the time she finally found Loki, it was minutes before the coronation was supposed to start, she found him conversing with his brother, by the Brazier at the foot of the steps leading up to the crowded Throne room. As she approached, she caught some of their conversation. “That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?” Thor stated with a small laugh.

“As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape.” Loki responded, Rose realized they must have been recalling some sort of battle, not the greatest topic before making a prince a king she thought briefly, still getting use to Asgard’s high regard for warriors and battle.

“Some do battle, others just do tricks.” Thor responded in jest, not noticing the flicker of hurt and anger flash across Loki’s eyes.

“Well, I rather think the ones who do tricks don’t get enough credit, after all, they’re the ones always making the plans which those who battle carry out, in a way that makes them the boss right? But I never cared much for violence anyways, so I may be biased.” Rose added to the conversation, as she came and stood on the other side of Thor.

Thor huffed slightly donning his eagle-winged helmet. “Nice feathers.” Loki commented with a small smirk, and a small wave to Rose.

“You don’t really want to start this again, do you, cow?” Thor responded in kind teasing his brothers’ horned helmet.

“I was being sincere!” Loki exclaimed as Rose chuckled softly. They were all in ceremonial outfits: Loki and Thor obviously being in grander in their full armor, Rose was in a TARDIS blue Asgardian style dress.

“You are incapable of being sincere.” Thor retorted

“Am I?” Loki ask Thor. Rose felt as if he was intruding on a private moment between the brothers, as Loki looked his brother in the eyes losing all pretense, as he told Thor he loved him and has looked forward to this day just as he has.

“Thank you” Thor says putting an appreciative hand on his brothers’ shoulder, having found no deceit in his brother at the moment.

“Give us a kiss?” Loki asked Thor who rolled his eyes at his brother; Rose smiled at the two, softly clearing her throat so they would remember her presence.

Thor smiled at her. “How do I look?” He asks, receiving a grin from rose.

“Like a king.” She declared as the horns blew, Thor ushered the two ahead, saying he would catch up shortly. "The helmet works you know.” Rose said nudging Loki as they headed into the Throne room.

Rose stood off to the side near Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three, and they waited for Thor to arrive. Odin, sitting in all his full Asgardian glory was running out of patience, looking to Loki for a sign of where Thor could be. Loki shrugged in return, much to Odin’s displeasure, suspecting that Thor wanted to make an entrance. When Fandral muttered that if Thor takes any longer Odin might feed him to his ravens, Loki was quick to assure them that Thor would not get in trouble, and Odin would forgive Thor as he always did. This reminded Rose of their conversation the previous night and the feeling of dread, and the worry haunting her all day.

Once Thor did walk in, things went smoothly, Rose was about to brush off her apprehension as nothing but nerves, until Odin suddenly interrupted himself, declaring Thor Frost-giant, which any other situation she might have laughed, but an invasion during a coronation, not appropriate. She ran to the vault with Sif and the Warriors Three, ready to fight, but by the time they arrived, the destroyer had done its job, and the Casket of winters remained in its place. Odin dismissed everyone but Thor and Loki.

Rose mutely noted that the uneasy feeling of dread was gone.

Rose trailed behind the rest of the group, chewing her thumbnail absentmindedly. After about ten minutes of his complaining, the group finally gave into Volstagg’s wishes and headed to the dining hall, where they found Thor angrily flipping a table.

Rose watched wearily as Loki and Thor talked quietly amongst themselves. She probably would have been able to catch at least some of the conversation if Volstagg would shut up about the waste of food and how horrifying it is to see food disrespected in such a way. Rose was pulled from her thoughts by a loud “No, no, no, stop there! I know that look!” Loki declares as Thor stands up, her attention returning to the brothers.

“It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.”

“It is madness!” Loki objected, as Thor walked towards us.

“Madness? What sort of madness?” Volstagg asked everyone’s attention now on the brothers.

“Nothing! Thor was making a jest!” Loki interjected before Thor could respond.

“The safety of our Realm is no jest. We’re going to Jotunheim.”


	3. Persasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trip went well, i got to write on it, which was unexpected. So here is another chapter, :)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and being interested and leaving comments and kudos, you are all amazing.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta Covert_dragon97

# Chapter three- Persuasions

“What?!” Fandral asked with an unsure chuckle.

“Thor,” Sif shakes her head “Of all the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must not break.” Rose isn’t sure if she’s ever seen this group more serious about anything before. Loki lifts his head from his hand, watching the proceeding with intrigue.

Fandral walks forward, “This isn’t like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightening and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.”

“Oi, rude.” She interjects at Fandral’s assessment of humans, which reminded her of her first Doctor’s tendency to look down on her lot, calling them stupid apes.

“And if the Frost-Giants don’t kill you, your father will!” Volstagg adds to the conversation looking up from his plate of food he’d been gathering.

Rose recalled earlier that day, when Volstagg said the same idea about Thor’s lateness, and Loki said his dad always forgives Thor, she wonders if Loki would believe that to be the case here; her attention drifting to Loki, whose attention seemed to be on her. “My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We'd just be looking for answers.” Thor dismissed Volstagg’s objection. Rose, having dealt with Odin, with no semblance of favor before, wondered how much wiggle room Odin had granted to his sons that one would be advocating treason and neither seemed to believe in serious consequences, or at least serious consequences when dealing with Thor.

“It is forbidden!” Sif, ever the voice of reason insisted.

Thor paused for a moment, as he was sizing up his friends, smiles and laughs. Drawing both Rose and Loki’s attention back to him, Thor proceeds to make his case with charisma and enthusiastic charm. “My friends, have you forgotten all we’ve done together?” he asks turning to Fandral, Rose watched as he convinced his friends, one by one, to go with him not faltering until Sif declared that she proved everyone wrong, he was quick to agree and state his case of support. Rose wasn’t sure if any of that was necessary in the first place, she’d been here only a year, but it was clear where these young warriors loyalty lay. Thor turned to address his friends as a whole, “Friends, trust me now. We must do this.” The group looked between each other, realizing there was no talking Thor out of this. Thor seeing that this wasn’t enough went on, “Come on. You’re not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?”

Loki looked up at Thor, startled, “What?”

“You are coming with me… aren’t you?” Thor asks looking unsure for a moment, as he realized Loki may not want to go.

“Yes, of course!” Loki responds, a smile breaking out on his face, “I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side.” He declares standing up and resting a hand on Thor’s shoulder in support.

“And I.” Volstagg adds after a moment.

“And I.” Fandral nodded taking a step forward.

“And I. The Warriors Three fight together.” Hogun finished.

Rose frowned realizing she was not invited on this trip, “And I, Never been one to sit back while others dealt with danger me.”

“Rose, it’s too dangerous, you’re still learning how to fight,” Thor objected, to which Rose cocked an eyebrow.

“Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth at your service, I was under the impression we were going to find answers, diplomatic mission as it were,” she challenged. “I can handle myself, been training with a sword for what… seven and a half months now? You’re not gunna leave me behind.”

Thor wasn’t convinced, Fandral stepped forward, “She can handle a sword if it comes to that, not a great fighter, but she’ll do in a pinch. Also, I’ve known her for about eight months now, and Rose does not take no for an answer Thor, she’s as stubborn as you.”

“It also will ensure that she won’t go to the All-Father and tell him of our treason, buying us time.” Sif added.

Thor sighed and nodded, “Alright, but stay close to us, no wandering off.” Thor had seen Rose’s habit of wandering off, anytime they took her with them on hunting trips, or even just through the market, and Jotunheim was not a good place for one to go swanning off.

Rose nodded “Rule number one, got it.”

“I fear we’ll live to regret this.” Sif said before doing a small bow and walking out.

“If we’re lucky,” Volstagg responds as he grabbed more food on his way out.

As the band of adventures walk from the Palace to the group of attendees who ready their battle gear for their journey, Rose leans over to Fandral, “Does Loki seem, I dunno, quieter than usual today?”

“He’s always quiet, my lady.” Fandral responded turning his attention to Thor, who was saying something about getting past Heimdall. Only Rose and Hogun noticed Loki slip away from the group and talk to a guard, they both looked at each other quietly noting his action.

Rose climbed upon her horse, wondering if Loki played a hand in today’s events; surely Loki would not go that far she thought. “Jest not! He heareth all!” Volstagg interjected in regards to Heimdall, drawing Rose back to the current happenings.

“Please. Getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose.” Fandral stated with a small scoff.

Volstagg, terrified, calls out to the sky, “Forgive him! He meaneth no harm!” Rose chuckled at him, as Loki rejoined the group and Thor lead them onward.

The band draws near the Observatory, where Heimdall himself, Gatekeeper of Asgard, stands at his post on the Bridge before them, blocking their way, and staring them down. There is something otherworldly about him, even for this Realm. He holds a massive sword in front of him, his stern, intimidating face virtually concealed by armor. Something glints beneath his visor, like twinkling stars.

“Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me.” Loki instructs as he dismounts and steps forward, “Good Heimdall-“

“You are not dressed warmly enough.” Heimdall interrupts, and the group exchange looks.

“I’m sorry?” Loki asks, leaning forward and tilting his head, as if what was just said did not process through his mind.

“The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor.” Heimdall responds as monotone and intimidating as ever. “You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly’s wings a thousand worlds away?” His eyes fixed pointedly at Fandral, “Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim?” Rose resisted the urge to snicker at Fandral’s gob-smacked face. Barely.

“It was just a bit of jest, really…” Fandral responds nervously.

Loki decided to try his hand at damage control, “You must be mistaken. We’re not-“

Thor stepped forward, “Enough.” He said, effectively cutting his brother off, “Heimdall, may we pass?”

“For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch -- until this day. I wish to know how that happened.”

Thor nodded to Heimdall. “Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned,” walking past Heimdall as the Gatekeeper lets the group pass.

Volstagg walks beside a frustrated Loki, and needles him, “What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?” Volstagg and Fandral share a laugh.

“Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth.” Loki replies tersely, eliciting another laugh from the pair.

Rose walked up next to Loki, “That’s a good idea, ‘m astonished the bridge could hold their egos, that plus their girth, I feel like that’s pushin’ it.” She gives Loki her tongue touched smile hoping to ease his spirits, today has been rough without a volatile Loki as a traveling buddy.

Volstagg chuckles as Fandral overdramatically grabs his chest, “You wound us, Dame Rose, I fear I may not be able to carry on,” Fandral exclaims.

“Oh, if only we were so lucky,” Rose replies tossing a smile and a wink back at him.

“Your thorns are worth your smile, My Lady.” Fandral replies with a laugh. Rose turns her attention back to Loki, who pulls away from her instead nearing his brother, looking more upset than before. Rose studies him trying to figure Loki out, while Heimdall climbs to the center of a large control apparatus and readies the Bifrost.

“Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You’ll be left to die in the wastes of Jotunheim.” Heimdall warns.

“I have no plans to die today.” Thor assures.

“None do.”

“Cheery,” Rose muttered drawing Heimdall’s glaze shortly before he inserts his sword into the control panel, and the apparatus of the Observatory starts up. On the outside, the Bifrost energy quickens along the Bridge, feeding into the Observatory. Everyone’s attention is drawn to the startup of the Bifrost. Rose stands awed at it, having not traveled through the Bifrost yet; anytime the others went on a hunting trip, and she hung back and spent the day in the library with Loki

Heimdall turns his sword in the control panel. The Observatory's giant turret swings around, aimed toward a section of space. As a final step, Heimdall plunges his sword deeper into the control panel. The great turret fires, the Rainbow Light of Bifrost energy blasts out of it. The Bifrost opens at the end of the platform upon which Thor and his six comrades stand. “All is ready. You may pass.” Heimdall states.

“Couldn’t you just leave the bridge open for us?” Volstagg inquires leaning forward as if to get a better view of the Bifrost.

“To leave this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it,” Heimdall responds.

“Ahh, never mind then.” Volstagg finishes.

Thor starts toward the Bifrost, he turns back to the others and grins, “Come on, don’t be bashful.” The rest join him at his side, and then step towards the Bifrost. Their bodies stretch towards the maelstrom, changing shape, as if every atom of their being is being elongated by the pull of it. In an instant, they're yanked off the platform and inside the vortex.

A hole in the sky rips open, and the Bifrost comes shooting out of it. Snow flurries up when the Bifrost hits, as Thor and his band touch down, runes from the Bifrost, imprinted on the ice around them. Volstagg loses his footing, falling backwards. Thor quickly grabs him by the belt. We see the warrior dangling precariously on the edge of a sheer cliff on the planet's inner ring, opening up to the black abyss of space beyond. “Come on, big fella. Up...!” Thor grunts, with an effort, pulling the burly warrior back onto the ice and, tremendously relieved, Volstagg proclaims his belt to be his lucky belt.

Rose stood shakily as she went over a mental checklist to ensure that every part of her got transported over, having only traveled through space in a Tardis; traveling without a capsule felt awful. Loki appeared at her side “Hey, you made it, you’re okay.” He murmurs to her watching their surroundings, “Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth, mortals are not used to travel like that, you are holding up rather well.” Loki said as Rose regained control of her breathing and she steadied herself, surprised that she recovered fast, and surprised that she didn’t throw up.

“Travel without a capsule, nasty stuff.” She mumbled to herself as she looked around at the planet, it reminded her a bit of Woman Wept, the place where she took the Doctors hand and promised him forever.

Thor and the others turn and stare out in horror and wonder at the frozen alien wasteland before them. The whole planet is a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice calve away, from its outer edges and float off into space. The planet's icy surface cracks and melts as far as the eye can see. The ruins of a Jotun city lie in the distance. “Wow, it’s actually kind of beautiful.” Rose whispered taking in the sight, no one said anything for a moment.

“We shouldn’t be here.” Hogun voices.

“Too late now.” Thor rebuts.

“Actually, it's not. We could turn right around, hop back to Asgard; share a mug by the fire. Could be nice.” Fandral suggests, Thor ignores him, and heads off.

Loki looks around, anxiously “Perhaps we should wait.” He suggests.

Thor turns around to his brother, “For what?”

“To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance.” Loki suggest, a slight urging in his tone for his brother to agree.

Volstagg nods, “I’m liking that, gauging. Surveying. Particularly the from a distance part.”

“We know we all must. It’s time to act” Thor insists heading onwards, the rest follow, reluctantly.

“He’s just got to swing his hammer…” Sif mutters in disapproval.


	4. Adventures in Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, life has recently been busy and distracting. Lots or art and bowling things keeping me busy.  
> Here's a new chapter, i hope y'all enjoy it, comments are always welcome  
> Thanks to Covert_dragon97 for being an amazing beta :)

# 

Chapter four- adventures in Jotunheim

The group trudges behind Thor across the frozen wasteland, shielding themselves from the howling wind and cold. Loki looks around them, anxious, Rose walks near him, slipping her hand in his with a gentle squeeze in attempt to give him some support. When he didn’t respond, she went to pull her hand away, only to find it locked in his tight grip.Volstagg shivers; Thor, invigorated, turns back to his comrades.

“It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?” Thor asked with a grin.

“Adventuring? Is that what we're doing?” Rose asked cocking an eyebrow at the older brother.

“Well, what would you call it?” Thor inquires.

“Freezing.” Fandral piped up.

“Starving.” Volstagg added.

“Whining.” Sif said with a pointed look at the other two.

“How about a song to lift our spirits?” Thor suggested as the other groaned.

“Is he always like this?” Rose whispered to Loki, having not been with them on a trip to another world before.

“Only when he’s about to do something stupid,” Loki answered matching her volume.

“No, not that!” Hogun exclaims.

“Please don’t make us sing again!” Sif practically begs, unusual coming from the normally intimidating warrior.

“If I have to listen to Volstagg's singing voice one more time, I'll fall on my own sword!” Fandral exclaimed. Volstagg pouted at Fandral’s jest. Rose watched the group’s exchange with a smile, happy to see the group behaving normally despite the circumstances.

“Well, now I'm on board.” Sif states, she and Thor sharing a grin.

The party reaches the edge of the city, its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare long ago. A temple lies before them, across a central plaza. Rose looked around not seeing anyone.

“Where is everyone?” Sif asked voicing the question Rose was thinking.

“Hiding, as cowards do.” Thor frowns, his gaming mood from moments ago gone. Thor leads them onwards to the central plaza, Loki reluctantly follows. Rose gives his hand another squeeze, neither notices the shadowy figures moving in the nearby structures. Loki drops her hand, walking up to where he is just behind Thor on his right, taking his place as Thor’s advisor.

The party reaches the plaza. They sense the Frost Giants in the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides, the Asgardians reach for the hilts of their weapons. A Jotun sentry calls to Thor. “What is your business here, Asgardian?” the Jotun’s voice itself sounded like cracking ice.

“I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers.” Thor responds.

“Then speak.” Thor turns towards the source in a balcony of the temple, where Laufey sits, veiled in shadow, behind a cascading waterfall. The Jotun King is ancient, noble, powerful – too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering him and his people have endured. “I am Laufey, King of this Realm.”

“And I am-“ Thor starts.

“We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?” Laufey interrupts, Rose gets the feeling this is going to be a short conversation, and mentally readies herself for battle.

“I demand answers!” Thor declared. Laufey stands, sizing up Thor and the group, trying to piece this together.

“You “demand?”” he ask in disbelief that they would go into his kingdom and demand things from him.

“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor barged on, not acknowledging or realizing how disrespectful he was being to this Realm’s King.

“The house of Odin is full of traitors.” Laufey says as if that explains everything. Sif and the Warriors three exchange a puzzled look, disturbed by Laufey’s claims.

“Do not dishonor my father’s name with your lies.” Thor responds, Rose can tell Thor is dangerously close to starting a fight. That is if the Juton’s are not to offended by Thor’s compete lack of tact, and flat out rudeness.

“Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim our casket.” Laufey argued. Rose looked around the temple structure, she could tell the world was dying; it was plain to see, she wondered how long this world would have left.

“Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms.” Thor rebutted.

Laufey laughs, cold, mocking. “And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man.” Rose tensed up, as did the rest of the group, ready for a fight, which was now all but promised.

“This boy has grown tired of your mockery.” Thor growls, taking a step towards Laufey. The other Jotuns step in front of Thor, blocking his path. The group can finally see the Frost Giants now, up close, terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall.

Loki moves next to his brother and quietly implores him. “Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered.”

“Know your place, brother...” Thor responded anger coming off him in waves.

“You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash.” Laufey steps out of the shadows. “But I do. Go now, while I still allow it.” He finishes gravely.  
Thor simmers. Loki speaks up. “We will accept, your most gracious offer.” Looking to Thor hoping he will drop it and go back home.

The others look to Thor imploringly. Thor stares Laufey down a beat -- then relents. He turns to leave. His comrades breathe a sigh of relief and follow, when a Frost Giant nearby mutters under his breath. “Run back home little princess.” Thor stops in his tracks; Loki goes white and exchanges a worried look with Rose.

“Damn.” Loki whispers. In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjolnir, swings it, and knocks the Jotun clear across the plaza. The Asgardians and Rose reluctantly draw their weapons, gathering into a circle around Thor. Volstagg looks around at the angry Jotuns approaching them.

“Silly hammer! Has a mind of its own!” Volstagg exclaims in a weak attempt to get the Jotuns’ to not fight them.

Ice forms on the Jotuns' bodies, creating a frozen armor around them, extending off the ends of their arms like swords. One does so in front of Fandral. “I'm hoping that's just decorative,” he comments.

Thor leaves the circle of Asgardians, swinging at another Frost Giant. His comrades form another circle around him, separating him from the Jotuns, as he whirls his hammer around once and catches it with a cocky grin. He is enjoying this, Rose noted. “Next!” He exclaimed with a grin.

Fandral calls to Volstagg and Hogun, “Well? What move, do you think?”

“I say we use “The Norn’s Revenge,”” Volstagg suggest, the group moving in a circle back to back as they discuss the plan of action.

“At this close range? I think “The Alfheim’s Lunge” is a better move,” Fandral refutes.

“Maybe if they were three feet tall! No!” Volstagg exclaims with disgust “How about “The Randy Valkyrie?””

“Shut up!” Hogun interjects as Thor brings down another Frost Giant.

Then all hell breaks loose as the Asgardians and Jotuns begin to battle. A Jotun backs Hogun up against a wall of ice. As the Giant hurls an ice blade fist at him, the grim warrior swings his mace over his head, embedding it into the ice wall, and hoists himself up, dodging the Giant's blow and leaping over him. Hogun takes out a second approaching Frost Giant, spins back, dodges a swing from the first, then he pounds the Jotun with his mace.

Nearby, Sif expertly stabs one Jotun after another with her double-bladed staff. One knocks her viciously to the ground. “If you won’t treat me like a lady, I won’t act like a lady!” Sif declares as she takes out the Jotun. Rose grins at her, as she takes out a Jotun; she was still a little unsteady swinging the sword around as she hasn’t quite adjusted to the sword yet, however, she was holding her own. Sif was proud of Rose’s performance in her first battle.

Loki backs away from an approaching Jotun, finding himself at the edge of a deep crevasse. The Giant, seeing he is vulnerable, jumps at him. Rose looked over to see the Giant move to tackle Loki, she shouts a warning too late, the Jotun had tackled him. But the Jotun passes right through him falling into the crevasse below. Then the real Loki comes out from behind a structure. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. Rose breathes a sigh of relief at seeing Loki is okay, turning back to the battle in front of her just in time to avoid a Giants’ swipe at her.

“Pathetic,” Loki mutters to the fallen Giant. He turns back to the battle. Two Jotuns come at him from either side. He lets two daggers fly, felling both Giants at once.  
Laufey nods to one of his guards, a massive Jotun brute. The Brute leaps down from the balcony, icing himself up, then punches his giant fist into the ice beneath his feet. It's a long-range attack, causing pillars of ice to explode out in front of Hogun, sending the grim warrior flying back.

Across the plaza, Thor easily dispatches some Jotuns. “Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!” He sees the Brute coming at him. The huge Jotun lands a tremendous blow, sending Thor back across the ice. Thor rises, and grins. “Now that's more like it!” He throws Mjolnir with all his strength, knocking the Brute head over heels. Thor raises his hand. Mjolnir slows in mid-air, and then flies back to his grasp. “Ugly and stupid.” Thor mutters referring to the fallen brute.

Sif takes out a couple Frost Giants, but another knocks her to the ground. It raises its weapon above her. Hogun sees Sif in danger. He pulls a hidden knife from his sleeve and hurls it at Sif's attacker, hitting him square in the chest. The Jotun falls dead.

“I'm so glad I taught him how to do that!” Sif exclaimed in relief referring to Hoguns knife throwing.

Volstagg manages to grip a Frost Giant in a headlock just as another comes up on him from behind, Volstagg fends him off, then turns the first one loose. “You may be taller, but I'm wider!” He declared as he launches his mighty belly at the Jotun and sends him flying. Another Jotun grabs Volstagg, squeezing him tightly and sending him crashing to the ground. “It's not too late for you to surrender.” He offers and fights on. A Jotun grabs Volstagg's bare arm. The warrior's skin begins to freeze from the Jotun's grasp, a blackness spreading from it, necrotizing Volstagg's flesh. The warrior shouts in pain.

Volstagg head-butts the Frost Giant, shattering the Jotun's ice helmet and dropping him to the ground. Winded, he takes a seat upon one of the fallen Jotun's bodies to catch his breath. As the battle rages around him, he opens a secret compartment at the end of his weapon, takes out a small flask. Volstagg grimaces in pain, sees his blackened skin. He yells out to his comrades. “Don't let them grab hold of you!” as he takes a swig, enjoying the brief respite before rejoining the battle.

Volstagg stabs his blade in a Giant's chest, but the sword stops mid ice layer; allowing the Giant to deliver a bone-breaking blow to Volstagg's face, and the warrior drops to one knee. Sif sees Volstagg in trouble and rushes towards him. In one quick move, she leaps up and off of Volstagg's back, using her boot to plunge Volstagg's blade deep into the Giant's chest, standing atop the Giant as he falls backwards to the ground. “Thank you, my lady. But I nearly had him!” Volstagg exclaims lying on his belly.

“Of course you did.” Sif responds. Nearby, a Frost Giant forms a barrage of ice bullets, hurling them at Sif. Sif raises her shield barely in time, as the bullets go pinging and ricocheting off it. She races into the group of Frost Giants who attacked her and takes them out.

Meanwhile, Fandral sword fights with a Frost Giant, “You really think your icicles are a match for Asgardian steel?” He challenged, lunging at the Giant. The Jotun knocks his blade away. “Fair enough.” Fandral moves on him again, but the Giant grabs Fandral's sword and snaps it in half. Could we stop just a moment while I get another sword? Fandral fights the Giant with his broken sword. The Jotun then lunges at Fandral, who ducks just in time, grabs hold of the Giant's sword and redirects it, stabbing the Giant through with his own weapon.

The Jotun staggers back, then reaches down and swipes at a pool of water, sending up a spray that freezes in mid-air, forming into an ice stalagmite. Rose who was nearby, having moved herself closer to Fandral as soon as his sword broke, felt time slow down as the Giant swiped at the water, she shoves Fandral out of the way of the ice stalagmite. It impales Rose instead, rendering her helpless, as time speeds back up to normal, and Rose feels a wave of exhaustion slam into her. Fandral stares at her in shock for a moment amazed at how fast she moved, and confused because he could have sworn her eyes were gold a moment ago, and now they’re brown again.

Loki races towards the impaled Rose, throwing daggers and felling Frost Giants as he goes. He reaches the nearly-unconscious Rose, when other Jotuns approach. He fights them off.

Volstagg looks across the plaza and sees the impaled defender. “That's unfortunate.” He mutters as he hurries to his wounded comrade.

Fandral stood up and aided Loki in defending her, still in shock over what happened.

“I may need a bit of help. Not a good look, is it?” Rose joked through clenched teeth.

“Just try not to bleed.” Volstagg suggested.

“Fat lot of good that’ll do, how’s the rest of me, still got all my fingers n toes?” Rose asked Volstagg.

“Yeah, fingers and toes are accounted for,” Volstagg states after a quick glance at her hands, before helping Fandral remove Rose from the stalagmite.

Loki, still running defense for their position, plunges two daggers into the chest of one of the Frost Giants. The Giant grabs hold of Loki's gloved wrists. Loki pulls his hands free of the gloves, which are still in the Giant's grasp, revealing Loki's skin beneath. The wounded Jotun sees his chance, grabs hold of Loki's bare arm. Loki looks at his arm, prepared for the worst. Instead of the blackness of necrotizing flesh, Loki's arm turns blue, like the Frost Giant's own skin. The blueness spreads painlessly up Loki's arm. He stares at it, confused. The Frost Giant is thrown as well, distracted by the unexpected phenomenon. Loki takes advantage of the distraction, kicks the Giant.

Thor continues fighting, his blood lust rising. He continuously taunts the Jotuns around him. “Come on!” He exclaims, but when he hurls his hammer to take out a Jotun, the Frost Giants seize the opportunity. A group of Jotuns swarm Thor from all sides, keeping him separate from his weapon. Mjolnir falls to the ground. A Frost Giant desperately struggles to lift Mjolnir off the ground, to no avail. Now free, Rose looks relieved as Fandral slings her over his shoulder, and the warriors start to leave.

From his balcony, Laufey looks upon the battlefield, decides it's time to pull out the big guns. He touches a wall of the palace. An energy wave sweeps from his touch, across the walls and down to the ground below.

The Asgardians hear a foreboding crack of ice below their feet, “That… can’t be good.” Loki states watching the ground beneath them.

“Yes, it could! Might be an early spring!” Volstagg exclaims looking down. Dread fills them as they see shadowy figures in the ice. Dozens of Jotun warriors moving beneath the surface, along with a Jotun Beast.

Loki turns to his brother, “Thor we must go!” Thor continues fighting amidst a group of Giants; even without his hammer he takes down his foes mercilessly, a man consumed by blood lust. Loki sees the look on his brother's face -- the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

“Then go!” Thor shouts back.

“There are too many of them!” Sif calls out, fighting advancing Jotuns.

“I can stop them!” Thor insists, the others hesitate. The Jotun Beast breaks up through the ice all around them.

“Thor!” Sif called out to him again, but Thor ignores his comrades, and continues fighting.

“Run!” Volstagg yells. Reluctantly, the group flees back toward the inner edge of the planet as the Jotun beast breaks up through the ice and gives chase.

Thor battles valiantly, but there's just too many of them. The Frost Giants swarm him from all sides now, as he disappears beneath a pile of blue flesh and ice. After a moment, Thor’s fist Forces its way up through the middle of the pile of Jotuns. He opens his hand, beckoning. One of Thor's attackers hears something roaring up behind him. He whirls around and BAM! Mjolnir nails him square in the face, then flies into Thor's outstretched hand. Thor raises the hammer up high, and brings it down on the ground with all his might.

KRAKABOOM! Lightning strikes down from the sky, the hammer channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Jotuns around him. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Jotuns convulse, then drop dead to the ground.

However, the force of the blast also cracks the ice below, the shockwave continuing to spread outwards. It moves out to where his comrades are running, breaking up the ground beneath them, exposing the black void of space below. “What has Thor done?!” Volstagg ask as they run; now dealing with trying to stay ahead of the cracking ice.  
“Likely, killed us all!” Loki shouted back.


	5. Banishment and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, thanks for all the continued support, I have really enjoyed working this story and getting all of your comments, this has been great. I was able to get a new chapter out fairly quickly, so here y'all go!  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Covert_dragon97 for making this possible to understand :)

# Chapter 5- Banishment and secrets

The group runs to the end of a cliff, until there was nowhere else to run, believing the beast to have fallen into the planet’s core until it suddenly reemerged from the bottom of the cliff. Loki and Volstagg both grabbed their weapons, but know there would be no way they could kill the Beast without dying themselves, the situation was lose-lose for them. Thor sees he's put his friends in even greater danger. He raises Mjolnir high, summoning the winds. They lift him off the ground and carry him across the frozen wasteland to his comrades, the beats posed to attack the he flies at it, straight into the beast’s mouth and out the throat, effectively taking it out.

Thor lands back with the group, momentarily surprised to see an injured Rose, before his attention was brought to the army of Giants, which were awfully close to the group. Thor realizes that he and his comrades are as good as dead, when suddenly there’s a deafening roar, as a hole in the sky opens up and the Bifrost blast down on the planet, Odin appearing in its wake, creating quite the imposing sight riding upon the eight-legged steed Sleipnor, he is clad in battle armor, his staff Gungnir in his hand.

“Father! We can finish them together!” Thor yells naively believing Odin would go along and support this.

“Silence!” Odin whisper yells at Thor, Thor frowns and steps back realizing Odin did not come to kill off the rest of the Frost Giants.

Laufey slams his fists into the ground, and the ice beneath his feet raises him towards Odin. The Asgardians start to react, thinking it's an attack, but Laufey just stands face- to-face with Odin. Asgardian and Jotun alike look on uneasily, unsure what's about to happen. Laufey sizes up Odin, notices that as powerful as the All-Father still is, the years have taken their toll. He's not the foe he once was. The two rulers talk quietly, out of earshot of the others. “You look weary All-Father.”

Odin ignores this comment, opting instead to focus on the problem of reducing his sons without reigniting a war. “Laufey. End this.”

“Your boy sought this out.” Laufey argues his justification in this.

“You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed.” Odin orders

Unseen by Odin and the others, Laufey starts to form an ice blade at the end of his arm. “We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. He'll get what he came for -- war and death.”

Odin looks grim, and determined. “So be it.”

Without warning, Laufey swings his ice blade at Odin, but Odin is quicker. The All-Father brings his spear down upon the ice. Laufey and the nearest Jotuns go falling backwards in a wave, the ice cracking beneath their feet. Odin raises his spear, and the hole in the sky opens, the Bifrost energy blasting forth from it. The Bifrost envelops the Asgardians, yanks them off the ground and up through the hole. The vortex closes behind them as all falls silent.

Laufey stares up after them with contempt in his eyes.

Heimdall stands at the Observatory controls. Odin pulls Heimdall's sword from the control panel and throws it to him. Heimdall backs away from them.

“Why did you bring us back?” Thor demands angry, feeling robbed of a chance to wipe out the Frost Giants.

“Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?” Odin asked with thinly veiled anger.

“I was protecting my home.”

Odin scoffs, “You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?” Odin turns to the others who had just been standing silently to the side gesturing to Rose and says, “Get her to the Healing Rooms!” He orders Sif, and the Warriors Three are quick to follow his command and rush to get Rose out of the room. 

“There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!” Thor yells, all pretense of respect gone. Odin stares at him. “Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new King of Asgard will not be held in contempt.” 

“That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?” Odin demands, Loki stands off to the side during this shouting match watching with worry. He wanted to keep Thor off the Throne until Thor could handle it without destroying everyone, but he never expected to see Odin so angry with Thor before.

“While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!”

“You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!”

“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor retaliates. The whole world seems to stop at Thor's words. Odin falls quiet. When he speaks again, there's something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words. “A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready.”

Loki takes a step towards Odin imploringly. “Father-“

Odin turns pointing at Loki and snarls at him, which stops Loki in his tracks, stunning him back into silence.

Odin turns his attention back to Thor, “Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.” The All-Father plunges Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel. The turret turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fires, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor.

Odin turns angrily to his son. “You are unworthy of this Realm...” Odin rips a disc off Thor's chest, “...unworthy of your title...” Odin declares as he rips away Thor's cloak. “...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers.” Odin extends his hand towards his son. Mjolnir goes flying from Thor's grasp into Odin's hand. “In the name of my father...” Odin continues as a finger of lightning comes off the hammer and hits Thor, disintegrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece. “...and of his father before...” Another strike disintegrates the remainder of Thor's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor. “I cast you out!” Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and -- with a crack of thunder -- Thor is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappears in the vortex.

Odin holds Mjolnir in his hand, stares at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispers something quietly. “Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” Runes appear on the side of the hammer, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes linger for but a moment, then disappear. Suddenly, Odin turns and hurls the hammer into the Bifrost.

Ω

Sif, Rose, Loki, and the Warriors three, battered and shell-shocked, still reeling from the day's events, sit before a roaring central fire. Hogun reaches into the flames, pulls out some fragile healing stones. Neither the fire, nor the stones burn him. As he carefully places the stones over the wounds of his comrades, the stones begin to glow. He crushes them to a powder. His comrade’s injuries heal up at the glowing powder's touch. Rose winces in pain as Hogun heals her now marginally smaller wound. She hadn’t told anyone about what happened to her with the time slowing, all she knew was that there was singing, and Fandral, when explaining what had happened to the healers said he could have sworn her eyes were golden when she pushed him. The wound was quite healed already, only having a small gap now, which Hogun was now dealing with, but she seemed to be healing fast even without the stones.

Volstagg looks at the skin on his arm -- healing, but still blackened from the necrotizing touch of the Frost Giant. Loki watches him, then stares at his own arm, where the Giant's touch turned his skin blue. It's undamaged, back to its normal color. “We never should have let him go.” Volstagg mutters blaming himself for having a hand in Thor’s banishment.  
Sif shook her head, “There was no stopping him.”

“At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone.” Fandral acknowledged.

“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg inquires.

Loki stares at his arm. “I told him.”

“What?” Fandral ask taken back

Loki glances up “I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though, he should be flogged for taking so long.”

“You told the guard?” Volstagg asked shocked and upset.

Loki glares “I saved our lives! And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”

Sif turns to Loki and pleads with him, as if suddenly realizing he’s also a prince and ought to have some influence over the All-Father. “Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind!”

Loki scoffs, “And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?” The others exchange glances, torn. Loki has a point. He leaves the room. Hogun stares after him.

“He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor.” Sif states as if to undermine Loki’s point.

“True, but we should be grateful to him. He did save our lives.” Volstagg says leaning back on the couch.

“Loki has a point, Thor is not ready to take the throne yet, and he’s practically courting war, that’s dangerous for everyone.” Rose states gently, watching Sif cautiously worried that Sif was allowing her attachment to Thor blind her to what he is.

“Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin.” Hogun pipes up; the others turn to the usually quiet Hogun.

“Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?” Fandral ask, only half in jest.

“A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard.” The others look to Hogun, understanding the implication. Rose frowned glancing at the others to gauge their reaction to this accusation.

“No! Surely not!” Volstagg objects.

“Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely.” Fandral adds all too aware Hogun is suggesting the Prince of Asgard is a traitor.

“Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze with tricks of light and shadow?” Sif inquires and Rose’s stomach twists as she saw the rest of them start to accept that as a possibility.

“The ceremony was interrupted just before Thor was named King.” Volstagg points out.

“Loki has never wanted the Throne; Loki is many things but not a traitor.” Rose argued not happy with how fast and willing this group seemed to be turning on Loki.

“Nevertheless, we should go to the All-Father.” Sif argued.

Fandral cocks an eyebrow, “And tell him what? “OH, by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor. Bring back Thor. There's a good fellow!"

“It's our duty. If any of our suspicions are right, then all of Asgard is in danger.” Sif insists. Rose huffs softly, getting up and walking off, the healing stones having done their job and her body having already finished most of the work.

Ω

Loki heads into the Vault sees the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. He walks over to it slowly, reaches out to it, and lifts it between his forearms off its pedestal. As he does, blueness spreads from his arms, across his body. The latticework behind the Casket starts to separate, the Destroyer rousing. A fire starts to glow within its black metal armor, as it rattles to life, but Loki ignores it -- the blueness spreading further, consuming his whole body.

“Stop!” Odin shouts hurrying into the room, the Destoryer going motionless, the latticework rejoining before it. Odin eyes Loki with dismay.

“Am I cursed?” Loki asks quietly.

“No.” Odin answers.

“What am I?” Loki asks as he sets the Casket back upon its pedestal, his colour quickly returning to his Aesir skin.

“You're my son.”

“What more than that?” Loki turns around and faces his father. Odin doesn't answer; He looks suddenly weary, burdened. Loki sizes him up, realizes the truth. “The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?” he asks approaching his father.

Odin looks him in the eye. He can deny it no longer. “No.” he pauses for a beat, “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring -- abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son.”

Loki is sent reeling by the revelation. “Laufey's son...” He desperately struggles to make sense of it all. “Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?”  
“You were an innocent child.” Odin answers, answering nothing for Loki.

Loki refused to accept that, “No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?” Odin doesn't answer. “Tell me!” He yells, desperation seeping into his voice echoing of the vaults walls.  
“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you.”

Loki’s face contorts in hurt, ”What?” He asks quietly shock evident in his voice.

“But those plans no longer matter.” Odin finished.

“So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me.” He asks gesturing to the palace.

“Why do you twist my words?” Odin asks as he sees that Loki doubts his love.

“You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?”

“You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth.”

“W-what, because I-I-I I‘m the monster parents tell their children about at night?” Loki asks his voice on the edge of breaking as he fights with the turmoil of emotions inside.  
“You know, it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years.” Loki swipes a hand behind him as his anger builds taking place of his pain.

Odin shakes his head no, as Odin's body begins to shake, he lifts his hand. It starts to move out of synch temporarily, leaving a trail, the effect of the Odinsleep approaching. Loki doesn't notice as Odin tries to fight it off.

“Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me,” Walking up the stairs to where Odin has sat, “you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!” Loki shouts as Odin weakly reaches for his leg, the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strain of recent events finally takes its toll; the effect of the Odinsleep consumes him. Odin collapses to the stone floor.

Loki, shocked, observes Odin, acknowledging that he’s breathing, and blaming himself for the turn of events, he calls out for guards to help.


	6. Committing Treason

,

# 

Chapter 6- Committing Treason

Rose wandered around for an hour before finding herself in the Queens Gardens, where she fell to Asgard what seemed like forever ago. Rose was surprised to find Loki pacing pacing in deep thought in the gardens. “Hey,” Rose called out to Loki with a small wave, not wanting to sneak up on him inadvertently. Loki glanced up, surprised to see her.

“Rose, what, what are you doing out here, should you not be in the healing rooms attending to your wound?” He asks concerned eyeing Roses shoulder warily. Rose waved him off, “Nah, it’s healing up just fine, and I needed some air.” Unsure if it would be wise to discuss the warriors suspicions of Loki at the moment. Rose frowned, realizing how tense Loki was. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asks him walking forward ‘til there was only a foot of space between them.

Loki stared at her surprised by the question, and deliberating how much to tell Rose. “The All-Father has fallen into the Odinsleep, Thor is banished, and the throne as fallen to me. I never wanted the throne, that was always Thor’s, now it’s mine. The Aesir won’t accept me as their king, not when they were so close to having the golden prince of Asgard on their throne.”

Rose shook her head and grabbed Loki’s hand, “Loki, they will come around, you’re gonna be fantastic, you understand what it takes ta rule much more than Thor did. You’re a prince too; the Throne is your birthright too.”

Loki glared and pulled away, “No Rose, I’m not.”

“What’d ya mean? Of course ya are.”

Loki laughs without humor and backs up, throwing his arms out, “I’m not who you think I am Rose. I let the Frost Giants into Asgard, I ruined Thor’s big day, I put the idea of going to Jotunheim in his head, and I am the cause of his banishment.” He drops his Aesir form, his skin turning blue and scared, his eyes changing from their brilliant green to an angry red, “I am not even Aesir. Odin thought I’d be useful to build a treaty between the waring Realms. Instead, I helped bring war back. I’m a monster Rose.” He lets his arms drop waiting for Rose to react in fear, and judgment, “A monster on the Throne of Asgard.”

Rose walks up to him and grabs his hand, his eyes widen and he yanks his hand back “Are you trying to get frostbite?” He hisses, letting his Asgardian appearance fall into place, and grabbing her hand, checking to ensure she is okay.

Rose watches him cupping his face with her free hand “You’re still you. Loki, where you come from doesn’t change who ya are.” 

Loki drew his attention from her hand back to her. “How do you do that?”

Rose tilts her head at him curiously “Do what?”

“See the best in people, even when there isn’t any good left?”

Rose frowns. “Loki, there’s plenty good left in you,” She insists, her thumb gently over Loki’s cheekbone as she smiles encouragingly at him, leaning forward enough to close the gap between the two of them, pressing her lips softly to his. Loki’s arm tentatively loops around Rose’s waist as he kisses her back slowly. Rose breaks away and takes a step back, “Well, uh, right, I should go check on the others then.” She gestures behind her with her thumbs, “You’ll be a great King Loki, I know it, you just have to let the others see it.”  
Rose walked off, Loki watching her stunned. She had reacted the exact opposite of what he expected and he was unsure what to do with this knowledge. He grabbed Gungnir and headed to the throne room, Rose’s confidence in him easing his anxiety about holding the throne.

Ω

Two Einherjar guards enter the throne room, admitting Sif and the Warriors Three, who burst through the entrance, heads bowed. “All-Father, we must speak with you urgently-“ Sif speaks out, but as they raise their heads, they stop short to see, Loki sitting sprawled upon his father's throne. He wears his horned ceremonial headdress and holds Gungnir in his hand. Sif and the others look up, shocked at the sight before them.

“What is this?” Volstagg asks, unable to believe the sight before them.

“My friends...” Loki announces, 

“Where is Odin?” Fandral demands

“Father's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again,” Loki answers, his voice tinged with sorrowful undertones.

“We would speak with her.” Sif declares.

“She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me,” Loki stands up, tapping Gungnir against the ground, “Your King.” He finished with authority, the previous twinge of sorrow in his voice gone.

The Warriors Three and Sif exchange a wary look, Volstagg takes the initiative and kneels, right fist over his heart, and the rest follow in suit, illustrating respect and loyalty to Loki. “We would ask you to end Thor's banishment.”

Loki walks down towards them, “My first command as King cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times.” Sif and the Warriors Three trade looks, not liking any of this. “All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard.”

Sif lurches forward in anger, Fandral quickly grabs her wrist, “Yes, of course,” he says placatingly.

“Good, then you’ll wait for my word,” Loki orders.

“If I may,” Volstagg buts in nervously. Loki turns his gaze to him, “may indulge yourself, Your Majesty, perhaps we could-“

“We’re done.” Loki announces, coldness steeping into his demeanor. The warriors three all stand up, looking various degrees of shocked and angry, before turning and leaving. Loki’s glaze following them as they leave.

Ω

Rose found the warriors in the Healing Rooms. “What’s this all about then?” Rose asks, plopping down in a chair next to Fandral and gesturing to the spread of food before them that Volstagg was eating ravenously from. Sif stands nearby, ill at ease. Fandral watches Volstagg incredulously as the large warrior stuffs himself.

Finally, Fandral can stand it no more. “Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you manage to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you! Don't you care?!” Fandral moves to throw the platter in the fire, but Volstagg pull his weapon, stopping him.

“Alright no one answer me then,” Rose mutters.

“Do not mistake my appetite for apathy.” Volstagg orders, Rose watches perplexed, they had been relatively fine when she left them earlier, now they were at each other’s throats.

“Stop it, both of you!” Sif shouts interjecting, “We all know what we have to do, we're just too damned afraid to do it!”

Hogun nods, “We must go. We must find Thor.” Hogun starts to pull the delicate healing stones from the fire, carefully putting them into a pouch at his side.

“It's treason, Hogun.” Fandral reasons.

“To hell with treason, it's suicide.” Volstagg argues, “Now, shh!” He orders nervously “Heimdall may be watching! It is said he can hear—“

“Yes, yes, we know!” Fandral interjects before Volstagg can get started on spouting about that again.

“Thor would do the same for us.” Sif points out to the group.

Rose nods “He’s on earth yeah? You should take someone to help you figure things out there then, and as the resident Earth expert, ‘m going with ya.”  
An Einherjar guard enters. They tense. “Heimdall demands your presence,” the guard announces, then turns and exits the healing rooms.

Volstagg quickly drains his flagon of ale. “We're doomed.”

Rose grins “Well, best not keep ‘im waiting yeah?”

Sif and the Warriors Three enter warily to find the intimidating Heimdall standing before the Observatory's controls. He glares at them accusingly.

“Good Heimdall, less us explain—“ Volstagg starts,

“You would defy the commands of Loki our King, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?” Heimdall asks interrupting Volstagg. The four exchange nervous glances.

“Yes, but—“ Sif defends.

“Good,” Heimdall interrupts, the group looks puzzled with stunned ‘What did he just say?’ faces.

“So you'll help us?” Volstagg ventures

“I am bound by honor to our King. I cannot open the Bifrost to you.” With that, Heimdall leaves them alone in the Observatory.

The others exchange puzzled looks. “Complicated fellow, isn't he?” Fandral comments watching Heimdall leave.

“Now what do we do?” Volstagg asks, Sif glances at the control panel, notices something.

“Look!” She exclaims. The others turn to see Heimdall's sword stuck into the control panel. They exchange a grin. They have an ally. Sif hits the controls, and the Bifrost apparatus fires up.

Ω

Amidst the fury of the Bifrost storm in Arizona, the Warriors Three, Rose and Sif drop to the ground in the New Mexico desert. They clamber to their feet as the Bifrost quickly recedes, the hole in the sky closing up behind it. The Bifrost runes cover the desert sand around them.

“He must have landed nearby. It's time to put our tracking skills to work. Spread out. Check the sand for indentations of his boot prints.” Volstagg orders kneeling to inspect the ground.

Rose chuckled, “Yeah, good luck with that mate, we’re in a desert, the wind would have blown anythin’ away by now.”

“Rose is right. We should look for signs of a campfire.” Fandral suggest.

“Or, we could just try there, yeah?” Rose asks pointing behind them to the town of Puente Antiguo in the distance -- the only visible sign of civilization -- and to Hogun, who has already started walking towards it. Volstagg and Fandral trade looks, their egos bruised.

“It's worth a look, I suppose.” Fandral mutters, Sif pats their shoulders as she passes them, the party trudging towards the town.

Once they reach the town, townsfolk stare in wonder at the Warriors Three and Sif, as they stroll down the street in all their Asgardian splendor. Rose was dressed in her old earth clothes that she wore when she fell, she tried to get the others to at least dress down, but they had refused.

A boy hits a baseball, which rolls under a parked car. He runs to retrieve it, but the boy can't reach it. Suddenly, the side of the car rises into the air; the boy looks over, his mouth dropping open at what he sees. Volstagg easily holds the car up with one hand.

Rose face palms at Volstagg’s actions, “We’re supposed to be trying to lay low while we find Thor,” she mutters in exasperation.

Volstagg picks up the boy's ball, and then he drops the car. He hands the ball back to the boy, tousling his hair. “There you go, lad!” The boy just stares, standing frozen. The Asgardians and Rose head off. “Is it just me, or does Earth look a little different to you?” Volstagg inquires looking about the small town.

“It has been a thousand years...” Sif responds.

Volstagg sighs, “Things change so fast here. You leave for a millennium, and it's like the whole neighborhood's gone.” Volstagg sniffs, smells something. “Perhaps we should split up.” Volstagg continues.

On a nearby rooftop, Agents Cale and Garrett spot Sif, Fandral, and Hogun walking down the street. “Is there a Renaissance Faire in town?” Agent Garrett inquires.

Agent Cale shrugs, “Call it in.” but before they can, Volstagg rises up behind them, smashing their heads together and knocking them out.

“Never cared for spies,” Volstagg mutters, turning to leave when he sees their bag of fast food on the ground. Intrigued, he pulls out a cheeseburger and takes a bite. Liking the taste, “Exquisite.” He determines, taking it with him to return with the others.

Ω

In the palace grounds, Loki stands with Gungnir, surveying his kingdom, when an Einherjar Guard quickly approaches him, out of breath. “My liege, the Warriors Three, Dame Rose, and the Lady Sif have gone missing.” Loki turns and stalks out of the room to meet with the one responsible.

Loki approaches Heimdall on the Rainbow Bridge. “Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?” Heimdall inquires of Loki.

Loki sneers, “You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King.” He eyes Heimdall for a moment as if weighing the cost of losing Heimdall, then, “And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And you are no longer a citizen of Asgard.”

“Then I need no longer obey you.” Heimdall raises his massive sword, striding towards Loki. Loki reaches out and, with both hands, takes hold of something invisible, hovering in mid-air before him. As it quickly materializes into view, the object becomes recognizable as the Casket of Ancient Winters. Blueness creeps from his hands and up his arms, as Loki opens the Casket towards Heimdall, who is fast approaching. From inside the Casket, all hell breaks loose. The fury of the Casket is unleashed, its winds not just howling, but screaming, as ice and snow and darkness come flying straight towards Heimdall. Ice clings to his body, freezing him, but still he moves forward.

Loki starts to get worried as Heimdall is nearly upon him. The Gatekeeper swings his massive sword at the prince. But the blade STOPS, frozen, just inches from Loki's throat. Loki breathes a sigh of relief and steps past him.

Loki inserts Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel and opens the Bifrost. He gestures, and the veiled Destroyer appears before him, a fiery glow rising within it. It turns its head toward its King. “Ensure my brother does not return,” he orders.


	7. Small Town Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soory, lifes been busy latley, but here we are, a new chapeter! thanks for all the support, althou by the end of this chpter you'll proly hate me :))))) -insert evil laugh here- Anywyaas, i love ya'all, thanks for all the cmments,  
> and big shoutout to Covert_dragon97 my beta :)

# Chapter 7- Small Town Showdown

Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig make a charming team, tidying up after breakfast, washing, drying, and putting plates and utensils away. Their calm morning interrupted when suddenly there’s a thud as Volstagg practically throws himself against the glass doors, the rest of the group standing close behind. “Found you!” Volstagg declares, his statement not coming out very clear due to him pressing himself against the window.

Thor, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy turn to see the group of friends, staring baffled at the sight of a domestic Thor drying dishes in mortal clothing. Jane drops a plate. It goes shattering on the floor.

“My friends!” Thor shouts, happily racing over and greeting his comrades. Jane, Selvig, and Darcy watch the Asgardians from across the room. Jane looks concerned. Selvig and Darcy eye them with wonder.

“I don't believe it...” Selvig mutters in shock.

“Who are they?” Darcy asks Selvig.

“Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and I, Volstagg the Svelte?” Selvig looks pointedly at Volstagg's massive gut.

“Oi! Rude,” Rose interjected at her lack of an introduction. “Rose Tyler, nice ta meet ya.” She said with a little wave.

“Well, perhaps I've put on a little more muscle since I was here last.” Volstagg mutters to Selvig.

“That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?” Jane asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!” Volstagg exclaims. Thor grins, laying a hand on Volstagg's shoulder.

“My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come,” Thor announces gravely.

“We're here to take you home.” Fandral states walking towards Thor.

Jane frowns “Home?” She whispers taking a step towards Thor, not wanting to see him gone so soon.

Thor shakes his head, “You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile.” The other Asgardians exchange puzzled looks.

“Thor... your father still lives.” Sif voices.

Thor blinks “What?”

Before anyone can respond, a rumbling is heard; Thor and the others see the Bifrost storm forming in the distance. “Was somebody else coming?” Darcy asks them. Just then, the Bifrost funnel explodes down to the ground.

Townspeople fill the streets, staring at the firefight in the distance, between the destroyer and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Thor, Rose and the Asgardians prepare for battle, as Thor turns to Jane.

“Leave this town now. Get yourself and your friends to safety,” Thor orders

“What about you?” Jane asks fear and worry evident in her voice.

“I must stay and fight,” he says, the Asgardians look to Thor. “I'm still a warrior, and I will fight by your side.”

“You're but a mortal now. You'll get yourself killed!” Volstagg exclaims. Rose takes this time to go swanning off to find a gun store.

“Or one of us, trying to protect you.” Fandral states.

“The best thing you can do is get the mortals to safety and leave the battle to us,” Sif suggests. Thor looks at the townsfolk around them, all of them oblivious to the oncoming threat.

“You're right.” Thor nods, much to her surprise. Thor turns to Jane, Selvig, and Darcy. “Help me clear the streets. I'll let none of these people die this day.” Thor, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy start to herd the crowd of townsfolk off the streets, as the Warriors Three and Sif head across town, towards the Destroyer, Rose following close behind.

“Hold on, Rose, you can’t, you’re mortal, you’ll get yourself killed. We cannot let you run off and get killed... where did you get that?” Fandral’s voice growing exasperated as he gesturing to her gun.

“Ah, yeah, swords are great an all, but I feel be’er with a gun,” She says answering his question. “An ‘m not your responsibility; Rose Tyler Defender of Earth, yeah? Never been one to run from a fight me. Ain’t gonna start now.”

Fandral nods. “Stubborn woman,” he mutters as the group continues towards the fight.

The Destroyer strides down the street, a red, fiery energy glowing from within it. It unleashes blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame. Sif, Rose, and the Warriors Three head down the street towards the Destroyer. “Keep him distracted,” Sif orders as she hurries off. The Warriors Three and Rose continue towards the behemoth.

“What do you think? ‘The Svartalfheim Twist?’, ‘Kiss of the Hag?’, ‘Face Full of Boot?’ “ Fandral asks.

Volstagg grins eagerly. "The Flying Mountain," he suggests. Hogun and Fandral groan.

“Not ‘The Flying Mountain!’ It threw out my back for a year last time!” Fandral protested.

Volstagg grinned “Trust me, it'll work.”

Thor looks anxiously back down the street, where the Warriors Three get into position before the Destroyer. “My friends fight bravely, but they won't be able to hold it back much longer,” Thor tells Jane, Darcy hurries out of the burning pet store carrying as many animals in cages as she can, then loads them into a truck.

Down the street, Hogun and Fandral take off running towards the Destroyer, as Volstagg stands limbering up. “Come on!” Fandral shouts to Volstagg, who takes off running at full speed. As he catches up to his comrades, Hogun and Fandral grab him on either side, and with all their Asgardian might, hurl the voluminous warrior into the air at the black metal behemoth.

“For Asgaaaaard!!!” Volstagg yells. The Destroyer is unable to react quickly enough as Volstagg smashes into the creature. It looks like it might actually work for a moment, but the Destroyer stays on its feet. It lifts Volstagg into the by the scruff of his neck. He shrugs apologetically.

The Destroyer savagely hurls him at Hogun and Fandral, smashing them. The machine prepares to fire its deadly blast, but is interrupted as Sif leaps off a nearby rooftop with her two-headed spear and plunges it deep into the back of the creature. The creature stands there motionless, the fire dimming in its faceplate, Sif standing atop its back. The Asgardians have a brief moment of hope. However, the creature stirs with life, its fire igniting once again. Sif looks on with growing trepidation. Slowly, unnaturally, the Destroyer spins its torso around 180 degrees to face its attackers.

The Destroyer unleashes a blast at Sif. She barely dives off of the behemoth in time, dodging the blast. The Destroyer rises again to its full height, pulling free from Sif's staff, the weapon slipping through the slats of its armor. Sif and the Warriors Three try to regroup, when the Destroyer unleashes another blast, sending Sif and her comrades flying in all directions. Hogun's pouch of healing stones breaks free, landing in the middle of the street.

“Yeah, I’ve had about enough of that,” Rose states walking towards the Destroyer and firing her gun at it repeatedly. Slowing it down for a few seconds, but not enough to make any significant impact. “Yeah, alright, maybe sword next time,” she mutters, running and diving behind a counter in a store as the Destroyer fires at blast at her.

Thor sees his friends lying injured on the ground, but has no time to act, as the Destroyer fires in his direction. A storefront near Smith Motor explodes, knocking Thor, Jane, and Selvig off their feet. Thor helps Jane back up, when they notice Selvig lying on his back amidst the debris, impaled by a twisted piece of iron. “Erik!” Jane calls out, she and Thor hurry to his side. He's losing large amounts of blood, quickly going into shock.

Selvig waves the off, “Go! Leave me!” Jane takes his hand as Thor spots Hogun's pouch of healing stones lying in the middle of the street. He makes a break for it, dodging through the flaming wreckage, then grabs the pouch and races back.

He opens the pouch to find the fragile stones crushed and useless. He pours the contents out in his hand. “Come on... give me one!” Amidst the useless powder, he finally finds one stone still intact. Thor tosses the pouch aside, holding the stone over the end of the iron rod.

“What are you doing? What is that?” Jane demands as the stone begins to glow, Thor crushing it in his hand. Jane looks on, amazed, as the glowing powder falls upon the piece of iron, dissolving it, heading downwards, until it reaches Selvig's wound, healing it completely.

Rose, realizing that the Destroyer had to have been sent by Loki, drops her gun, having been mostly ineffective anyways, “Someone’s gotta be the Doctor,” she mumbles, walking out from behind the counter to face the Destroyer. “Loki!” she calls out, drawing the Destroyer’s attention back to her and away from the town it was currently leveling. “This has to stop, you’re killin’ innocents. I said you’re still you. Where you come from doesn’t define you, Loki, what you do does. Who are you turning into?” she asked, the same question she asked her Doctor back when he was all Big ears and broody.

Loki watching these events from the throne glared, the betrayal he felt at Rose running off to his brother, the rage he felt being lied to his whole life, bubbled over at her words, Loki yelled in anger, and the Destroyer blasts Rose.


	8. Facing the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who supported me throughout this story, i am writing a sequel to this, i promise Rose/Loki will actually happen! i know some of y'all are probably disappointed by the lack of in this story. although,it definitely says slow burn somewhere in the tags or smthn. I love y'all guys, thanks for all the kudos and comments!  
> and Thanks to my wonderful beta Covert_dragon97

# 

Chapter 8- Facing the Music

Thor reaches Sif, who lies dazed, battered, and bloodied on the ground. He pulls her behind a burning vehicle. “Go, while you can!” he orders

Sif shakes her head no, “But the others...”

“You can't help them now. Your job is to survive.”

She struggles to sit up.” No! I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day—“ He gently takes her shield from her.

“Live and tell those stories yourself.” Thor tells her, pleading with his eyes for her to go.

At last, she nods. Thor spots Rose lying battered and unmoving, with Hogun and Fandral lying nearby. Thor makes his way towards them. Rose is not breathing. Thor starts to pull her to safety, Hogun and Fandral rousing and moving to help. “Get her out of here!” He orders them, Volstagg coming along to defend them.

“No. We can still fight!” Fandral argues.

“But not win.” Thor looks at them, grins. “Don't worry, my friends. I have a plan.”

The Warriors reluctantly grab their fallen friend and drag her away from the battlefield. Hogun searching for a healing stone, or anything that might help Rose, Fandral and Volstagg look on with dismay.

After they go, Thor turns to back to the Destroyer, tossing Sif's shield aside. He strides down the street towards the behemoth, defenseless. “Brother... for whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocents.” He continues towards the Destroyer. He glanced to where Rose lay, “Rose had done nothing to you. Take my life, and know I will never return to Asgard.” Thor continues as he reaches the Destroyer, extending his arms.

The Destroyer hesitates, sizing up the defenseless Thor. Loki leans back in his chair, having been pleaded with the second time to end this, and he was growing tired of it. The Destroyer powers down, turning away slightly, before turning back and swatting Thor with its enormous arm. An audible and sickening crack of breaking bones rings out as Thor goes flying. He lands in a crumpled, broken heap in front of Smith Motors, before Jane, Selvig, and Darcy.

The wounded Asgardians watch helplessly from down the street, a look of horror on their faces.

The Destroyer turns and starts to walk off, its job finished, when clouds form in the sky above. Just then, with a crack and flash of lightning, Mjolnir flies straight up into the air like a rocket.

A blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, hitting the hammer and returning Thor to his previous Asgardian glory.

The Destroyer starts powering back up, when out of the lightning storm Mjolnir flies and hits the Destroyer, knocking the blast off target, The Destroyer re-aims but is hit by the Hammer returning. Storm clouds gather around Thor as he summons gale force winds. Debris from the battle begins to rise up into the sky. The Destroyer stays there, kept grounded by its massive weight.

It lifts its head up at the Thunder God; Thor seeing it was not enough, summons stronger winds, which lifted it off the ground. The machine opens its faceplate, locks it in place, unleashing its blast at Thor, who dives downwards straight at it, with Mjolnir before him. Mjolnir collides with the Destroyer's fiery energy blast, overpowering it, pushing it back, forcing it downwards at the Destroyer.

Thor jams his hammer deep into the Destroyer's faceplate. The fiery energy within the creature builds up and explodes within him, firing out of all his openings.

Thor smashes the Destroyer to the ground in a tremendous heap, the fiery energy within it extinguished forever. Thor pulls Mjolnir from its faceplate, walks away from its lifeless carcass. As he does, the other objects and debris pulled into the air by the gale winds drop down from the skies, around the Destroyer, burying it.

Jane and Thor's comrades, now roused, stand to join him.

A battered Coulson approaches with several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “Donald, I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me.”

Ω

Odin lies in the Odinsleep, Frigga at his bedside. She hears the shouts of Guards outside, the sound of a battle. Frigga grabs a sword. A Frost Giant bursts in. She swings the sword around hard, cleaving into his shoulder. He swats her aside angrily. Laufey and the Brute Frost Giant enter behind him. Laufey looks at Odin lying helpless on the bed.

The Jotun king stands over the unconscious Odin, relishing the moment as he forms an ice blade. Laufey stands before the sleeping Odin, ice blade prepared to stab the All-Father. “It's said you can still see and hear what transpires around you, even in this state. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey.” He raises his blade above Odin's body, when --

A blast of energy hits him from behind. As the Jotun king falls to the ground, Loki, holding Gungnir stands in the doorway. “And your death came by the son of Odin.”

Laufey dies as the other two-shocked Frost Giants move for Loki. He fires Gungnir at one, blasting him against a wall, taking him out. The Brute is nearly upon him, when the Jotun stops suddenly, his eyes going wide. The Brute falls to the ground, Frigga stands behind him -- the sword stuck in his back. She looks to Loki, takes him in her arms. “I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!” He promises, looking to Odin he continues, “And I will make you proud.”

Loki savors the moment, but it's short-lived, as Thor bursts in.confused at the scene unfolding before him: Odin safe, Laufey and two Jotuns dead throw him, Frigga regarding Loki with pride and respect. Stunned and delighted to see Thor, Frigga beams. “Thor!” She moves to Thor and hugs him, but Thor's eyes remain fixed on his brother.

Loki looks at Mjolnir in his brother's hand. “Found its way back to you, did it?”

“No thanks to you.” Thor responds, anger just barely hidden in his voice.

Frigga, noticing the tension building between her sons, “What?”

“Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?” Thor asks his voice raising, Frigga looks to Loki, alarmed and confused.

“It must have been enforcing Father's last command,” Loki reasoned.

“You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been.”

Loki smiles, “It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim,” he says dead serious. Loki suddenly raises Gungnir, firing it point-blank at Thor. Thor goes flying backwards, smashing through the chamber walls, into the corridor. Thor flies from the blast through another wall on the opposite side of the corridor, to the palace grounds reflecting pools.

Loki speeds on horseback down the Rainbow Bridge; once there he quickly dismounts and enters the Observatory. He operates the Observatory's controls using Gungnir and the massive turret spins, pointing to Jotunheim. Once it starts to build energy, Loki freezes the controls so nothing could stop his destruction. Thor arrives moments after shocked his brother would attempt such mass destruction.

“All these years, and no one's ever dared to use it as a weapon,” Loki murmurs as Thor hurries to the ice, raises his hammer to smash through it to get to the controls frozen within. Before he can, Loki fires Gungnir; the blast hits the ice in front of Thor, blasting him back across the floor. Loki steps down from the ice as Thor staggers to his feet. “You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart.”

“Why have you done this ? You’ve killed not only innocents, but friends.” 

Regret and hurt flashed across Loki’s face for a moment before anger reared its head, “She went down there for you, she died because of you, you have taken everything from me.” Loki accuses Thor, “But when this is done i will have proved to Father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life, destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne.” 

“You can't kill an entire race!” Thor argues.

“Why not?” Loki asks with a mirthless smile, “What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands.”

“I've changed.”

“So have I.” He says, hitting Thor across the face with Gungnir. “Now, fight me.” He swings Gungnir at Thor again. Thor falls back, “I never wanted the throne,” Loki claims walking around the observatory, “I only wanted to be your equal.”

“I will not fight you brother!”

“I am not your brother. I never was.” Loki says lowly, hurting and wanting Thor to hurt with him.

“Loki, this is madness...” Thor pleads, his eyebrows furrowing at Loki’s claim.

Loki grins. “Madness? Is it? Is it?” unshed tears welling up in his eyes. Thor remains silent, “What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was a woman.” Thor doesn't answer. “Ooooh.” He feels another betrayal at the realization he was right, that Thor had changed without him, and this was not the brother he expected. “It was. Perhaps when we're finished here, I'll pay her a little visit myself.”

That did it. Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons colliding, the two battle, Loki unleashing years of pent-up rage and jealousy, and Thor having no choice but to defend himself. It quickly turns to mayhem. The growing Bifrost tearing through the ice of the planet like a destructive wave, breaking it apart. The two brothers’ fight, Thor throws Loki to the ground, and then flies at him with his hammer. Loki shoots a blast from Gungnir at him, but it’s too late and Thor tackles him; Thor and Loki come crashing through the Observatory dome and land hard, rolling across the Rainbow Bridge. As Thor gets to his feet, he sees Loki dangling off the Bridge's edge.

“Thor! Help me!” Loki pleads, Thor steps over to the side of the Bridge, sees Loki looking up at him desperately. “Brother. Please.” Loki's fingers start to slip. Thor reaches down to grab his brother's wrist, but his hand passes through Loki's. Just then, the real Loki materializes behind him. Thor whirls around as Loki stabs him in the chest with Gungnir, tossing Thor down the rainbow bridge.

Loki walks over to him, laughing as he makes copies upon copies of himself, all posing to stab Thor. “Enough!” Thor shouts, blasting a bit of lightning to rid himself of Loki’s copies sending the real version flying back. Thor steps over to his fallen brother, lying dazed on his back. Loki winces, prepares for the worst, when Thor steps away.

Loki opens his eyes, tries to stand, but can't. He tries again confused, then he realizes what the problem is; Mjolnir rests atop his chest. Struggle as he may, Loki can't lift it off him. He's pinned to the ground. Thor looks about him desperately -- at the Bifrost firing towards Jotunheim, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the Bridge. He's at a loss of what to do.

Loki watches him smugly. “Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now?” He taunts as Thor’s powerless to stop the Bifrost.

Thor knows Loki's right, that he cannot stop it. He looks down at the Bridge beneath his feet, vibrating from the force and speed of the Bifrost energy feeding into the Observatory. Then he gets an idea. He realizes what he must do -- and what he must sacrifice. Thor extends his hand towards Loki, summoning Mjolnir; the hammer goes flying to his grasp. Loki sits up confused as Thor raises Mjolnir in the air. Clouds form above him thunder rumbling. Lightning arcs off of his hammer, as he channels the power of the storm into it, then -- he strikes Mjolnir down upon the Rainbow Bridge. The blow is massive, causing a rumbling along the whole bridge, shaking the Observatory itself like an earthquake. A crack appears where the blow struck. Loki rises to his feet.

“Stop! What are you doing?!” He shouts as he realizes Thor’s intent, Thor lifts the hammer again, brings it down harder. Boom! The crack grows bigger. The Bifrost energy starts to stream out from it. Loki thinks fast trying to get Thor to stop. “If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again!” However, even that did not stop, or even pause Thor’s actions.

Loki grabs Gungnir, runs towards him, ready to pierce Thor through the back. “Jane, forgive me.” Thor whispers. Summoning every bit of strength he has left, Thor raises Mjolnir one last time, drawing lightning to it from all sides, and brings it down with a final, terrible blow -- KRAKABOOM! The Bifrost shatters, rainbow energy exploding out of it.

Both Loki and Thor are hurled into the air by the force of the blast. A wave of destruction moves forward along the Bridge towards the Observatory, breaking it apart as it goes; the Observatory rips itself apart.

As Loki and Thor fall together, Thor grabs hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutches the other. They both fall towards the massive wave of Bifrost energy, which spews out, from the broken Bridge. They're an instant from being blasted by the destructive force of the energy, carried away by the current, pulverized by the debris, when a powerful hand catches Thor's leg. Thor dangles there, holding onto Gungnir as Loki hangs onto the other end. Loki looks up, shocked to see Odin All-Father standing on the edge of the broken Bridge, awakened from the Odinsleep, restored to his full strength.

Loki searches his father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption. “I could have done it father. I could have done it Father. For you! For all of you!” He shouts yearning to see some sign of approval, but all he saw was disappointment and regret.

“No Loki.” Odin says quietly, and with one word, Loki realized he did it all for naught; everything he did, everyone who died, even Rose’s death, meant nothing, so he lets go.  
“Noooo!” Thor shouts, but it's too late. Odin and Thor can only watch as Loki falls into the rushing torrent of Bifrost energy. It carries him away, along with the debris of the Bridge and the Observatory, disappearing out of sight.

Ω

Back on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. was wrapping things up in the small town, having finished collecting the Destroyer so they could analyze it further. After making amends with Jane and Selvig, agents began getting a count of the dead, bagging up the bodies and sending them to a nearby hospital’s morgue. As one agent, Agent Williams, was marking down Rose as deceased, she lurched forward with a gasp, scaring the shit out of him. 


End file.
